To Make a Life Beautiful
by mrs.Franny.Robinson
Summary: These are the moments that make up Rolf Scamanders life. And Luna makes them beautiful.


When Rolf Vidar Scarmander first starts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he soon learns he's not like the other students. He's tanned into a healthier colour and his mouse brown hair has been bleached by the hot Thai sunshine from his trip with grandad. He's avoided for a while until everyone wants to talk to him about the great Newton Scamander, who Rolf loves as dearly as the Father he hardly had the chance to know. After a while, he learns to smile and nod and just answer their questions quickly and kindly until he gets the chance to run off to his books. His teachers expect great things from him so that's what he gives them. He feels their eyes burn into him in the great hall and he's glad he pulls late nights so he can get O's in all his favorite subjects.

The only time he lets the pressure get to him is when a group of Griffindors take the collection of beetles his grandad sends him for his birthday.

That night he writes a letter to his mum and his grandad, begging them to pull him out of school and just teach him at home or while they travel.

It breaks all three of their hearts when they tell him no.

* * *

He applauds when the newest Hufflepuffs join the ranks. The majority look ecstatic and even those who seemed disappointed at first have now cheered up with the prospect of meeting their new friends. It's a cold reminder that Rolf himself only has two years left at the school. He spots Cedric Diggory, 4th year, out the corner of his eye waving manicly at him from the other end of the table. He grins a little and motions that he should focus on the ceremony. There's no doubt in his mind the boy will become a Prefect like himself – Cedric may even make Head Boy (Rolf doesn't need to take Divination to know Percy Weasleys going to pinch that spot from him next year)

The hall hushes again as McGonagall calls for the next student.

"Luna Lovegood"

He hears the Slytherin table laugh and spares a glance at the new girl, who's all limbs like a foal. She smiles and appears to talk to the Sorting Hat before sitting down. She looks, with her wide eyes and swinging feet, like she'd be a Hufflepuff and he feels as surprised as her new house when the hat cries out

"Ravenclaw!"

Shame. His stomach lets out a groan of complaint and he curses that he (yet again) forgot to eat on the train.

* * *

Professor Lupin is a much better teacher than Gilderoy Lockheart, whose sudden descent into insanity did not shock him. The previous year had been a nightmare for all and had tested his patience with the younger students as they grew ever fearful of the 'Heir of Slytherin'. Rolf, while healthily wary, had worried more about his grades and the Lockheart prat ruining them. Yes, Professor Lupin was quite possibly the best DADA teacher Rolf had ever had the privilege to be taught under and while he took a risk choosing DADA for one of his NEWTS, he was confident he would get the grades he needed to follow in his grandfathers footsteps.

"Now class, I have gone over your past papers and am very happy to say its all looking very good for your mock examinations next term." He smiles a little, his wand directing a large cloaked object to the front of the class. "This being your last lesson with me before the Christmas holiday I thought we'd have a little fun" With this, Professor Lupin unveiled the large wardrobe, which began to shake and tremble.

Rolf sent a wide grin across the classroom to fellow Hufflefuff Jackie. A class with Boggarts.

The students jumped about the class room, happy to have a practical, hands on lesson. Rolf made his way to the back of the forming line, happy to let the others go ahead.

They all watched with joy as each of their fears turned into stuffed toys and space hoppers.

Joshua Forge, Ravenclaw, stood front next and watched in horror as the boggart turned into a giant house fly (Which Rolf had to admit, did look quite frightening when the size of an elephant.)

He can hear the cry of the counterspell and watched as the fly shrank…and shrank until Rolf could not see the figure from behind the crowd, although he could hear peels of laughter. The cross look on Professor Lupins face made him all the more eager to see why his classmates were now in fits of hysterics.

He realised quickly why he would have never found this funny.

Stood in the flies place, was a smiling young girl with bright clothes and odd glasses on.

The whole class was laughing at a boggart version of second year, Luna Lovegood.

Joshua Forge lost 50 points for the cruel trick. Hufflepuff lost no points when Rolf "accidentally" knocked Joshua into a suit of armor. Rolf doesn't know the girl, but he doesn't approve of bullying.

He decides after that class that, save a few Hufflepuffs, he doesn't want to see his class-mates after he's left Hogwarts, so when he receives a letter from his grandfather inviting him to a four-year expedition into the Amazon, he accepts with great enthusiasm.

* * *

Much to his mothers horror, Rolf and Newton Scamander disappear into the Rainforest for five years.

Years spent researching possible sightings of a new breed of Tebo and the successful trial of introducing Golden Snidget's into the vast bird life of the Columbian Rainforest, in desperation to increase their depleting numbers.

By the time they returned to England however, they found the country slowly putting itself back together from the tragedy of War.

Rolf spent a whole week in a grief induced blur when he discovers Cedric Diggory died a year after he left the country. He spends a further two weeks mourning the loss of his class-mates and battling the guilt he feels that he was not there to fight with them. He didn't even know there was a war to fight in.

Eventually he pulls himself up and volunteers at every shelter and hospital that will take him. He then joins countless others begin to rebuild their homes. He comes home a little less broken every day and by the time his grandfather tells him they need help rebuilding Hogwarts, Rolf is only too happy to do his part.

* * *

The first time he reads the Quibbler is while he helps rebuild the astronomy tower with a boy called Dean Thomas and Bill Weasley, who he remembered as Percy's brother from his younger days at the infamous school.

While they tell him everything he could ever want to know about the war, he hears her name in passing.

"Lovegood? Ravenclaw right?"

Bill and Dean seem surprised to hear Rolf talk at all, because while he's all too eager to help, he keeps his head down and his mouth shut for the better part of the day.

"Yeah, thats right - We were in Dumbledores Army together"

Rolf can't help but think back to that slight, awkward beanpole sitting in the great hall and he can't imagine her in the midst of a battle. But he supposes that war can change anyone.

"She lived with me and my wife for a while too...keeps giving me these nowadays as a thanks" Bill hands Rolf the somewhat tattered magazine with a long suffering grin.

The Quibbler...Huh.

* * *

After five years since he left school he finally sees Luna Lovegood again. Hes been working with Bill and Dean for six months when she walks (skips) across the courtyard while he rebuilds the clock tower. Her clothes catch his eye and he can't - for the love of Merlin- stop looking at her. She's grown into her awkward limbs and large eyes and for a battle-scarred warrior she looks more like a serene angel.

Bill and Dean just shake their heads when they notice he's watching her and wordlessly leave him to his observations. They're quite used to people staring at Luna Lovegood by now...But its his gob-smacked gazing they can't get their heads around.

People talked about her (they'd always talked about her) but this time "odd" comes with "-but she held my hand for hours" and "strange" is completed with "-Its like she saw all my pain and just accepted it". Anyone who's been in her presence tells him about her easy understanding and unwavering support. Rolf sees her walking with Harry Potter by the lake and feels like an intruder when the hero of the wizarding world breaks down into her arms and his cries echo across the water.

His final day helping at Hogwarts coincides with their first direct contact. His trunk sits by his side as his knuckles brush over the dining table. He sat here once, friends by his side and a 3rd year Cedric Diggory - happy, kind Cedric Diggory – Sat opposite with his winning smile as he rambled on about how his grades were improving in Care of Magical Creatures and he owed it all to Rolf. The brief memory makes all the pain resurface and its all Rolf can do not to cry when he raises his eyes and all he can see are beams and a roof and not a single star.

When a light hand touches his shoulder he can't help but hope against all hopes that the wide-eyed 3rd year he remembers will be there grinning at him again.

Instead his eyes finally connect with Luna Lovegood, whose small smile and wide eyes feel like a balm against his grief.

"Don't worry. The stars will be back soon" She says, her eyes on the plain ceiling.

Before he can say a word she's gone.

He imagines she forgot this meeting; He doesn't. In fact, he can't seem to forget her at all.

* * *

The first time _he_ talks to Luna Lovegood is three years later at his grandfathers animal conservation seminar and she's wearing a Christmas tree. At least the dress certainly looks like one with its deep green frills and charms sewn in with silver thread. She's looking exceptionally in-season for mid-December and he smiles at the baubles she's wearing on her ears.

"Hello. I'm Rolf Scamander"

She smiles at him and rather than shaking his offered hand, simply holds it.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood"

"I know" He cringes, "We've met before... I just watched your father's speech on the hibernation cycle of Storking Wibbles. It was…interesting"

"Yes," She muses, letting his hand go. "It's all quite fun. Though I suspect no-one else believes Storking Wibbles exist. Which is a shame because they're known to cure colds."

Rolf honestly doesn't know what to say at that (or what to think about the swarm of pixies that have suddenly begun a rampage in his stomach)

"You're quite tall"

"Oh..um…yes…bit of a nuisance really"

"It must be nice, I'm rather short for my age"

"I think you're perfect" He stops short when he realises what he's just said "I mean, for your age. Perfect height for your age and, um, size and…"

They fall into a semi-awkward silence (although she seems quite unaffected by his embarrassment) until she points above his head;

"Did you know you're stood under mistletoe?"

He retreats quickly and stares at his shoes.

The last thing Rolf wants to do is come across like a hormonal, prepubescent boy.

Luna goes on to tell him about the habitual nature of Nargles and leaves when a redheaded girl (Is that Bills sister?) drags her away.

He buys a subscription to the Quibbler the following week.

* * *

His life changes when he's 26 on an expedition through Africa, traveling down the Congo River . He's pushing to finish his study and comparison between the Bolivian Tebo and the better known African species. Newton pushes his grandson the way he needs and neither picture anything going wrong.

He later thinks on this night (after six glasses of Firewhiskey sat in a dark corner of his London flat) as punishment for not being there to protect his friends all those years ago as he unknowingly hid in the rainforest.

And if it is punishment, it leaves its scars just as permanently.

He sits in horror, staring at blood soaked hands that won't stop shaking. He faintly hears his grandfather hold back tears and tell him he wasn't bitten – Not enough. But he's broken, torn, ripped to pieces and_ he's going to feel it next **full moon won't he?!**_ He can barely see out of his left eye and he doesn't need some doctor to tell him he's never going to get rid of these scars. He thinks about his mother and can't hold back the tears when he pictures her look of horror. Horror at him, her only son. They keep saying _it_, or _he_. They never say the word outright, as though silence will make it all disappear. But he has to say it.

When Rolf Scarmander was 26 a Werewolf nearly killed him.

For a long time he wishes it did.

* * *

At first, he's pretty sure he's hallucinating.

He doesn't know much about the doctors or their treatments here in Kenya so it honestly wouldn't surprise him if delusions were a side-effect of the medication they've been force feeding him. He tires easily since the attack, pain still shooting down his scarred leg, but he's determined to study the wildlife of Mount Kenya even if he loses his leg all together. He recalls his mother, tired from crying asking him to please just stay at home and leave his research alone. But Rolf is adamant. This research means everything to him and he won't let this hold him back. He leaves his grandfather and mother and sets off to Kenya a week later. At least if he's alone no one will be there to question his sudden appetite for extra-Rare steak.

He practically hears his Grandads voice telling him to rest and begrudgingly settles down to nap in the cool mountain air.

No longer than an hour later, there's some sort of bison-like calf licking the exposed skin of his shin. His eyes bug out as he desperately tries to identify it, moving oh-so-slowly to grab his notebook.

_Height – 3ft (estimation)_

_Body Mass – Thick, long coat (deep grey), Large ears (to detect predators?), Hooves (rough terrain = Mountain side / Natural habitat)_

_My lunch has gone missing = __Omnivore_

The calf lifted its nose, moving closer to Rolf's face with youthful curiosity. It's then that he quickly grabs his ancient edition of the Quibbler, turning to the dog-eared page.

He feels his arm get nudged by the distorted horn above its snout and nearly cries out in happy astonishment.

* * *

He feels ready to face her and wishes she didn't look so pretty; He's never been good with girls and he finds Luna Lovegood is no exception. He discovers her staring out of a window that overlooks the London nightlife and her eyes are full of moonshine.

"Miss Lovegood, it's Rolf Scamander, we met a few years ago at the Newton Creature Conservation seminar…I guess I look a little... different now though"

Her gaze sweeps over the scars with gentle interest before returning to his eyes.

"Yes. You look exceptionally roguish and adventurous now. Quite an improvement"

He stared at his reflection in the window. Improvement? He runs his fingers over the larger one across his nose. He catches her looking at him and can't stop himself wondering how her tiny fingers would feel brushing across the scars. He _definitely_ feels roguish now and doesn't need his reflection to show him he's blushing several shades of scarlet.

"Miss Lovegood, when I was in Africa this summer I made a discovery I think you'd be interested in-"

"Oh yes, dad and I were quite excited to read your research on the Bolivian Tebo. The Quibbler has been following your research quite enthusiastically."

"Oh, well, thank you that's really kind- but that's not the discovery I meant. You see" He motions that she should follow him into a quieter part of the room and is glad to see her follow him without question. "When I was in Kenya …Miss Lovegood I think I've found your Crumple Horned Snorkacks."

She stills a little and stops smiling. Rolf thinks this might be a bad thing until her eyes start watering and she starts smiling again.

"Really?"

He tells her everything, throwing notes and sketches at her all evening and they both can't stop grinning.

They head off for Kenya the next day.

* * *

The next two years help stand them out as the two most prominent magizoologists of their generation. The proven existence of Crumple horned Snorkacks has not only pushed them to the forefront of the Wizarding Naturalist world, but the Quibblers' quickly becoming a trusted source of information (even if Xenophelius refused to believe Rolf's claims that Snorkacks were found in Kenya, not Sweden like he believed)

After Rolf finally introduces his grandad to Luna, Newton pulls him away from his family to tell him she's "a cracking young lady m'boy. Though I'd make your intentions clear, Son. You do not meet girls like that every day". Rolf kisses her for the first time that night in his kitchen and he swears he's been waiting for this his whole life.

* * *

Rolf doesn't know if they're dating. Correction, he doesn't know if Luna knows they're dating. Because there's no doubt in his mind that Luna is the only one for him. He thinks (a little too late) that just because she's older now, doesn't really change the fact that he's still got five years on her; but when the Weasley boys and his naturalist friends tell him the same thing as they pump Firewhiskey into his bloodstream, he responds with typical Scamander stubbornness that he doesn't give one jot about what they think and he could be fifty years older than her and he'd still be in love with her.

He stops and realises that he's never said that out loud before. His friends stop making him drink when they see a stupid, magmatic grin spread across his face.

* * *

Rolf and Luna have balance. Between his polite enthusiasm and her quiet honesty they make friends easily and avoid publicity like a charm. Rolf can't help that nothing will ever be normal in their relationship; Their first home together is a tent in the desert. But these abnormalities are their own perfection. When people stare at his scars or her demeanor they make it a game of guessing who is getting the oddest looks and pain becomes elation and moments too blissful for words. They're walking down the River Nile when she slips and nearly falls in. Rolf asks her to marry him and they both end up in the water.

* * *

Hermione Granger, who had a spectacular talent of driving Rolf up the walls, tells Luna she's too young to get married. Rolf breaks three mugs when Luna leaves their flat to go talk to her and he's almost out the door to have a word with the girl himself when Luna returns, claiming to have calmed the Granger girl down. Luna suspect's Ron hasn't quite caught on that Hermione might want to get married in the future and spends the next half hour explaining the not-so-complex psyche of Hermione Granger. She runs her tiny, delicate fingers through the tangled mess of his hair, laughing when he confesses his fears she'd cancel the Wedding. He doesn't stop kissing her until they fall asleep on the sofa.

* * *

They get married in the garden of their new cottage; flowers in her hair and smiles on their faces. Heroes and naturalists alike sit side by side and Rolf doesn't notice a single one of them. He doesn't see Ginny Weasley wipe away happy tears. He doesn't see his mum and frail grandad beam with pride. He doesn't even see half the congregation cast a protective spell above them when the heavens open and turns the garden into a swamp. All Rolf can see is Luna – Beautiful, perfect, everything Luna – Smiling back at him.

Luna Scamander is his wife and he swears he'll never be this happy.

* * *

Two years later their sons are born and he knows he'll never be happier.

* * *

Luna and Rolf Scamander are excellent parents. Its borderline obnoxious the way everyone's children gravitate and behave in their presence (much to the chagrin of their friends) Their boys are only a year or so older than the majority of their friends children which makes them all perfect playmates when the toddlers are ceremoniously dumped on them at the weekends. Ginny and Hermione arrive with exasperated surprise when a teething and screaming Rose and Albus are happily snoozing on the Scamanders sofa. Lorcan and Lysander sit by the garden pond, pointing at fish and trying to catch frogs, while Luna and Teddy read under a tree and Rolf keeps one eye on his research and another on the sleeping children.

That night, once his precious sons have been put to bed and the other children are back with their own parents, he sits in bed with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and his wife's hand in the other.

These are the moments that make up Rolf Scamanders life. And Luna makes them beautiful.


End file.
